moving_to_the_small_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde Donovan
OHH DUDE HIT ME UP WITH THAT COGNAG! Is it Hennessey? Clyde Donovan, formerly Clyde Goodman and Clyde Harris, is a pervert who is also a main protagonist in Moving to The 'Small Town'. Appearance Clyde has short messy light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a burgundy coat, grayish-brown trousers, and sometimes wears ocean-blue mittens. Underneath, he has been shown to wear a green T-shirt with a cow's face on the front. On occasion, he is seen wearing a sports jacket that looks similar to his usual coat. He has a somewhat nasal voice, similar to that of Craig's, but lighter. Personality Clyde is known to be somewhat of a pervert towards the girls and is usually seen peeking into the girls changing rooms. He is the second most perverted boy in the school, first place going to Kenny McCormick. Clyde seems to have a liking for adult-related materials. In the episode "Make Love, Not Warcraft", he is seen reading a Playboy magazine instead of playing the game, and in "Ginger Kids", the topic of his presentation is mentioned as "lesbian cheerleaders." He is also known to be quite a bully and will often put others down for his own amusement when he is bored. Although he is very popular, he is seen to be an 'asshole' by many of his students but no one really bothers to say anything as they either don't care or are too scared to mention anything. On several occasions when things get surreal in the show, Clyde shows little or no interest. For instance, when the boys audition for a new fourth friend, and he is eliminated as a candidate, he eventually decides that it is stupid and shows no actual interest in being their fourth friend. He has a habit of sobbing uncontrollably whenever he witnesses something upsetting, which usually results in angry responses from Eric Cartman Despite his obnoxious behaviour, he sees one person as his real best friend, Craig Tucker. Although Craig doesn't return this thought, Clyde still has a belief that they are best friends and is often causing trouble with him. Craig doesn't bother to stop or correct Clyde as he doesn't want to start a fight over it which makes Clyde more so believe they are truly best friends. Clyde is known as the most popular boy in the school and is often being spammed on social media and constantly surrounded by girls or boys in the school. He usually hosts or attends parties that he is invited to or hosting almost every weekend. This usually means he has no spare time for himself or his studies which usually leads to a set back in his school work which Mr Garrison gives him a hard time for. Despite Clyde's major popularity it is often discovered that he feels lonely, like something is 'missing'. It is also noticeable that Clyde can find all this attention 'annoying' and will often show disinterest in his friends. It is unknown if he is sick of being the centre of attention a lot of the time or if he feels as if he can't have his own life or time to himself when he needs it. Although at first he enjoyed it he now sees it as more of a 'daily routine' he has to fulfil. Despite that Clyde is also known to be a 'social butterfly' and can't stand the thought of being alone which is why he keeps the act up.